Of Ocean and Lightning
by FaeQueenOfTheWest
Summary: The Heroine of Olympus has many titles, titles that would make anyone envious. She is strong brave and loyal to a fault. Follow her journey as she enters an entirely different world- of wizards and magic. Will she have to be the leader again? read to find out. (sorry for the horrible summary I am better at writing longer text.) T rated for occasional violence and triggers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fellow fanfiction writers. I am new here and thought might as well upload a story and see how it goes. This will be a female Percy Jackson and Harry Potter story as I can't find enough of those. I will update once a week every Friday or I'll try my best to. I'll put the disclaimer only once throughout the entire story, I do not own the characters in the story, they belong to their respective authors- Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is set during the giant war with Gaia and Percy fell into tartarus with Annabeth. Original female characters. Some triggering descriptions might be there, you have been warned. Let's not dally (sorry) any longer... enjoy!

**Poseidon POV**

She had just finished of Polybotes with her father and the giant had given her a parting gift

"That stupid sonofa***** " she cursed , holding her broken sword arm. Her loving father who looked alarmed for a moment burst into hearty laughter listening to the string of curses that followed.

"daaad," the daughter of Poseidon whined, "it's your daughter who is hurt, where is the over protectiveness that everyone blames you for? instead of being worried you are laughing? how cruel…" The raven haired heroine finished with her uninjured hand going to her chest - the complete picture of mortification.

" if it weren't for your devilishly good looks and hate for alcohol, I would have mistaken you for a daughter of Dionysus" Poseidon said wiping tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes.

"hmph" Percy said attempting to cross her hands before a stab of pain raced through her arms once again. With a wave of his hand the lord of the sea put an end to his daughter's misery and helped mend her arm with a bout of salt water.

The 2nd giantomatchy had begun a week ago with the giants facing their rivals the gods and their offspring a dry battlefield between them. The conch sounded every morning at dawn signalling the start of the day's battle. The medic tents filling up steadily as the day progressed. Each battle was different- the result of which would decide the fate of the world. In grim situations like this Poseidon was grateful for his family. Light hearted moments like the one he just shared with his princess boosted not only his morale but also of the warriors who fought beside him, giving them hope that if their leaders could find it in themselves to laugh and smile in the face of this horror then maybe the situation was not as grim as they thought it was.

Call it desperation but he liked to think maybe this would help his sister's hearth burn a little longer, and little by little they may be able to win this war after all.

Just then the conch of dusk sounded signalling the end of another battle , of another day. Both sides retired to their respective tents to honor their dead and to revive their depleted powers. The rules of battle was something both sides never dared breaking the punishment for which would be dealt by forces older than fate and time.

"come daughter dearest lets go to your tent and get you and Triton to bed, Chaos knows if not forced to by me and supervised by your brother you would not sleep a wink and spend the entire time helping the wounded." Poseidon said dragging his daughter along.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot Will told me Annabeth was stabbed by Enceladus while helping Lady Athena. I need to go to her, make sure she was okay." Percy said her oceanic eyes shining with grief at the thought of her friend in pain. She gets that fierce passion and devotion for her loved ones from him he decided.

His family was his weakness and he would gladly see the world go down in flames if it would bring a smile on the faces of his children, thankfully that is where Amphitrite came in. She was a loving mother and a dutiful wife but to her credit she was stone willed, a quality that was of much use in the Poseidon household. His eyes and by extension those of his children were said to be lethal as their charm and 'cuteness' was irresistible. Still they were of no use in front of the queen of Atlantis. Her will never even wavered when he deployed his ace the 'puppy-dog-eyes' on her. Hence she kept him in line and prevented him from getting Triton the sun or Kymopoleia a star when they asked for it using the trick they inherited from him. The world should hail his queen as its savior for that occasion and many more after that.

Yet he found himself agreeing with Percy his will crumbling with the need to wipe any sign of distress form the sea green orbs that were mirrors of his own.

"lets go" he said smiling comfortingly at her.

when they entered the medic tent he immediately knew something was wrong, call him paranoid but the atmosphere was thick with tension and stress and after spending more than a few millennia in this world he learned to trust his gut.

One cot had many people surrounding it, one of them being his niece the goddess of wisdom herself. Why would she bother being here unless her daughter was here . It seems Percy had come to the same conclusion and rushed to that cot.

"Annie….." the name was said as the barest of whispers….

It seems the daughter of the lady of owls was nearing her end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter. It's actually just Thursday but since I have an exam tomorrow I won't be able to update tomorrow. Hence the early update. till next Friday, Au revoir.**

**Percy POV**

Her heart beat rate had increased the moment she entered the tent. She dreaded what lie ahead yet moved with purpose towards the cot near lady Athena.

"Seaweed Brain" came a hoarse voice from a pale figure lying on the cot.

"shh.. Don't strain yourself, I am here. You'll be fine. We have so many things to complete on our bucket list so get well ASAP." I said with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

she just smiled , but that smile itself looked stained. This wasn't right. Annabeth was supposed to be strong and intimidating running behind Leo for setting her cabin on fire or forcing me to do my grammar homework from Goode. She was supposed to be planning her future in the mortal world on how to become the best architect the world has ever seen, not lying here pale with hollow cheeks her California tan gone. Her scary silver eyes were now a dull grey fluttering with effort to keep them open. Her golden locks now lay scattered below her lifeless like a halo of an angel. Even when she fell for Annie down to The Pit her eyes was full of determination, now they only carried a haunted look.

" Percy listen to me, " she took a deep breath like she was going to say something long " it does not look like I am going to make it through the night" she said smiling slightly at me silently comforting me.

" No , Annabeth Chase YOU listen to me. You will make it through this night this war and live to be 110 years old. You will become an architect and build something great and permanent. YOU WILL LIVE, understood?" I asked her with conviction.

"I am a daughter of Athena Perce, don't insult my intelligence by saying I don't understand what I am saying." she said smiling at me lovingly.

" you are my sister,my only sister. You cannot just leave, me and you-"

"you and I seaweed brain , not me and you" she said softly

I laughed a bittersweet laugh. Traitorous tears ran down my cheeks. Even at the prospect of death she held strong comforting me staying true to her nature fearless like a tigress, my Annie, my brave Annabeth.

I just hugged her tight careful of her wounds and cried. Cried for the sister I was going to loose, for the life she never got to live, for the fierce and prideful leader and friend the camps will loose. The moment I saw her condition I knew she wasn't going to make it. I was just denying the truth hoping it never has to come true. Hoping against hope that if I don't acknowledge it it won't happen. She probably saw it in my eyes that I understood as she smiled and stroked my hair.

"That's it, let it all out. It will become better…."

I stayed with her the whole night, crying and remembering the earlier times, talking about the memories we shared and the laughs we had.

About old crushes and pranks and embarrassing situations we got into. For those last moments I was able to ignore that my sister in everything but blood was lying on her deathbed and gossip with her like a normal teen.

I was able to ignore the impending disaster and reminisce with my partner in crime before she felt her life ebbing away slowly.

"Percy," she said " It's almost time."

she turned to me sightly wincing then looked at me in the eye.

" Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, Listen carefully. I love you and will always love you no matter what choices you make in your life ahead. I will be watching you from down below hopefully with Luke by my side. I do not regret anything I did and meeting you was the best thing that happened o me, so don't you dare blame yourself for this. and also ….. don't forget me"

"I love you too Wise girl, I will never forget you" I said in between sobs.

"good….. make me proud seaweed brain " She said and closed her eyes. It seemed like she was only sleeping and would wake up any minute to yell at me for staring at her like a creep. As if a weight was lifted off her shoulders her body relaxed and her lips curved into a slight smile. Her arms slowly turned cold as the first rays of sunlight warmed the cold early morning air. The conch sounded in the distance as I placed a coin on both her eyelids and under her tongue. I covered her face with her blanket and uncapped my sword it's bronze lighting the whole tent.

" I will."


End file.
